


Бьётся для тебя (прислушайся)

by Fil_l



Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Эдди едва может держать глаза открытыми, что… Он на самом деле совсемне хочетдержать глаза открытыми. Его голова раздулась, желудок бурлит, а череп сплющен, но он всё равно хочет пойти на свидание, потому что онсумасшедший.Он испытывает к Ричи настоящие чувства, и он не хочет, чтобы тот думал, что он пытается сбежать. А ещё он вполне уверен в том, что не сможет даже подняться сейчас. Так что, в конце концов, он хватает свой телефон в тёмной гостиной и набирает сообщение.Сегодня ничего не получится. Извини. Мигрень, — отправляет он. Они виделись почти каждый второй вечер, если не каждый вечер (в течение прошлой недели или около того), но он всё равно чувствует себя дерьмом из-за отмены планов.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841338
Kudos: 10





	Бьётся для тебя (прислушайся)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beats for you (listen close)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380559) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина! (фикбук)
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co

Эдди едва может держать глаза открытыми, что… Он на самом деле совсем _не хочет_ держать глаза открытыми. Его голова раздулась, желудок бурлит, а череп сплющен, но он всё равно хочет пойти на свидание, потому что он _сумасшедший_. 

Он испытывает к Ричи настоящие чувства, и он не хочет, чтобы тот думал, что он пытается сбежать. А ещё он вполне уверен в том, что не сможет даже подняться сейчас. Так что, в конце концов, он хватает свой телефон в тёмной гостиной и набирает сообщение. 

**Сегодня ничего не получится. Извини. Мигрень** , — отправляет он. Они виделись почти каждый второй вечер, если не каждый вечер (в течение прошлой недели или около того), но он всё равно чувствует себя дерьмом из-за отмены планов. 

Он также всё ещё чертовски убит из-за своей мигрени, но он не может заставить себя даже встать, чтобы как-то справиться с ней. Всё, что ему удается сделать, — это засунуть голову под подушку, чтобы отгородиться от вечернего солнца, пытающегося проникнуть сквозь щели в занавесках. 

Он проваливается в беспокойный сон и пробуждается от него, когда слышит робкий стук в дверь. Эдди слегка хмурится, даже не поднимая головы с того места, куда он зарылся между подушками и диваном. Он слышит тихое шарканье, затем приглушённое ругательство и звук отпираемой входной двери. 

Кто бы это ни был — а Эдди молится, чтобы это был не убийца, но в тайне надеется, чтобы это всё-таки был он и избавил его от страданий, — он двигается невероятно медленно, пытаясь быть тихим, предположил Эдди. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как этот кто-то приближается к нему и осторожно убирает подушку с его лица. 

— Привет, Эдс, — тихо бормочет Ричи. Эдди не открывает глаз, его лицо морщится, когда он слегка поворачивается на спину. Холодная тяжесть давит на его щёку, и Эдди вздыхает, наклоняясь к ней; это рука Ричи, осознаёт он, и тянется, чтобы взять его за запястье и прижать руку ко лбу. 

— Как ты сюда попал? — мямлит Эдди. 

— Я помню, что ты спрятал ключ рядом с лестницей, — длинные холодные пальцы Ричи двигаются, поворачиваясь так, что его раскрытая ладонь прижимается ко лбу вместо тыльной стороны. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Эдди. Большой палец Ричи успокаивающе втирает круги в его висок. 

— Ты сказал, что у тебя мигрень, — объясняет Ричи. Он так старательно держит свой громкий голос тихим, и Эдди ценит это больше, чем может выразить сейчас словами. — У меня они часто бывают, так что. Я решил помочь тебе. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи пожимает плечами, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Эдди в щёку, прежде чем встать и подойти к сумке, которую он оставил на полу. 

— А что ещё мне делать сегодня? — Ричи спрашивает в ответ. — Мои планы отменились. — Он заглядывает в сумку, слегка нахмурившись, а затем смотрит на Эдди. — Ты можешь идти? Тебе, наверное, будет удобнее в твоей постели. 

— Я не хочу двигаться, — говорит ему Эдди. Через мгновение Ричи осматривает его, а затем присаживается рядом на корточки, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица. 

— Ничего, если я тебя понесу? — интересуется Ричи. Чертовски неловко, как быстро лицо Эдди теплеет от румянца, но он слегка кивает один раз. Ричи просовывает одну руку ему под спину, а другую — под колени, крепко прижимая к себе в свадебных объятиях. Эдди просто утыкается лицом в грудь Ричи, чтобы спрятать глаза от света в коридоре. 

Ричи идёт медленно, он осторожно усаживает Эдди на край кровати, чтобы откинуть одеяло, прежде чем помочь ему лечь. Он оглядывает Эдди и начинает раздевать его. Эдди был немного оптимистичен, что их свидание всё же состоится, пока мигрень не стала слишком сильной, чтобы покинуть дом, поэтому он испытывает облегчение, когда Ричи снимает его красивую одежду на выход и меняет её на мягкую пижаму, которую он находит в его комоде. 

Пару раз Ричи выглядит так, будто вот-вот что-то скажет, но потом он втягивает всё это обратно и продолжает работать молча. Часть Эдди хочет подтолкнуть его, чтобы услышать то, что у него крутится в голове, но бо́льшая часть хочет тишины, поэтому он не настаивает. Ричи, кажется, прекрасно справляется с ним без разговоров, поэтому Эдди просто закрывает глаза и позволяет двигать себя. 

— Ну вот, ложись, — бормочет Ричи, как только заканчивает одевать Эдди. Его рука мягко обхватывает голову Эдди сбоку, и он опускает его вниз, другой рукой слегка сжимая плечо, чтобы направить его вправо. Он ещё раз гладит Эдди по волосам, когда тот укладывается. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Эдди, тихо и скрипуче. Ричи наклоняется и снова целует его в щёку. 

— Я принёс тебе немного еды, — говорит ему Ричи, поднимаясь с кровати. 

Эдди тянется к нему, но он слишком медлителен, так что Ричи уже ушёл. Он убирает руку, нахмурившись, но тут же чувствует, как пальцы Ричи касаются тыльной стороны его запястья, прежде чем переплестись с его собственными пальцами. Эдди искоса смотрит на него, а Ричи целует костяшки его пальцев. 

— Я понял, Эдс, — говорит Ричи. — Меня не будет меньше минуты. Мне просто нужно забрать свою сумку, хорошо? 

— Ладно, — бормочет Эдди. Ричи целует тыльную сторону его ладони, затем осторожно кладет её обратно на матрас и крадучись выходит из комнаты. Он уходит всего секунд на десять, прежде чем снова просеменить обратно. Он закрывает за собой дверь так тихо, что Эдди едва не пропускает её звук.

— Приступим, — говорит Ричи на минимальной громкости, из-за чего его трудно расслышать. Когда Эдди приоткрывает один глаз — другая сторона его лица прижата к подушке — в комнате совершенно темно. На самом деле там так темно, что он не знает, где находится Ричи, пока тот не оказывается совсем рядом. — Я принёс тебе перекусить и ужин… Я обычно ем солёную и жирную еду, так что… 

— Отлично, — говорит ему Эдди. Ричи раскрывает для него гамбургер и картошку фри, кладёт их на тумбочку, затем достаёт из сумки пакетик чипсов и осторожно вскрывает его. Он открывает банку Кока-Колы и тоже оставляет её на тумбочке, а потом вытаскивает из сумки упаковку ибупрофена¹. 

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть все лекарства, известные человеку, и я _думаю_ , ещё и ранние лекарства на кокаине, _но_ я недавно заметил, что у тебя нет ибупрофена, поэтому я захватил ещё и его, — объясняет Ричи, откладывая упаковку на тумбочку, и помогает Эдди сесть. Эдди одновременно так благодарен и так несчастен, что ему хочется плакать. Но вместо этого он скользит в кольцо рук Ричи, когда тот забирается в постель и устраивается рядом с ним, и снова прижимается щекой к его плечу. 

После некоторых уговоров со стороны Ричи Эдди, в конце концов, берёт себя в руки и умудряется съесть бо́льшую часть того, что он принёс ему, и вознаграждается несколькими таблетками ибупрофена и поцелуем в щёку. 

— Лежи здесь, — говорит Ричи, пока Эдди принимает лекарство. Он целует его в щёку ещё раз, потом ещё два, и выходит из комнаты. Эдди снова смотрит на сумку Ричи, потом ложится и закрывает глаза, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

Ричи возвращается с холодным компрессом и гелевой маской для глаз из морозилки. Он встаёт на колени рядом с ним на кровати, приглаживает волосы Эдди назад пару раз и растягивает резинку над его головой, закрепляя маску на глазах. Эдди вздыхает, весь воздух вырывается из его лёгких, когда он чувствует облегчение от пронизывающего холода. 

— Ну вот, теперь всё, — говорит Ричи. Он гладит Эдди по щеке, затем помогает ему перевернуться на спину, чтобы положить холодный компресс на лоб, прижимая его рукой. Эдди, блять, хочется плакать, это всё так приятно. В итоге он довольствуется тем, что слепо тянется к руке Ричи. — Ты хочешь тишины или чтобы я что-нибудь включил? 

— Можешь просто включить телевизор? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи целует его в подбородок, где ему не мешают ни компресс, ни гель, ни лёд. 

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Ричи. Он снова откидывается на подушки, на мгновение вытягиваясь поперёк Эдди, чтобы достать пульт от телевизора с тумбочки. Эдди слышит, как он выключает звук, листая каналы, прежде чем на чём-нибудь остановиться. Громкость возвращается к мягкому, управляемому гудению. 

— Что идёт? — интересуется Эдди. Ричи нежно проводит рукой по его волосам, притягивая его к себе. 

— «Из 13 в 30», — говорит ему Ричи. — Лёгкое кино для легкомысленного парня. 

— Я не легкомысленный, — ворчит Эдди в подушку. Ричи наклоняется и целует его в нос, потом отстраняется. Спустя только минуту — потому что голова Эдди всё ещё сплющивается, а мозг вытекает из ушей, и у него такое ощущение, будто его глаза прокалывают иглами — он понимает, что чувствует себя немного лучше, когда Ричи прикасается к нему. Его даже не волнует, что это эффект плацебо; если ему лучше, _в конце-то концов_ , ему это надо. 

Эдди с огромным усилием немного переворачивается на бок и кладёт голову на грудь Ричи, прижимаясь виском к его ключице. Ричи поднимает руку, поправляет маску для глаз, потом холодный компресс, а потом гладит Эдди по волосам. Со вздохом Эдди полностью перемещается, цепляется ногой за ногу Ричи и собирает в кулаке его рубашку, сильно прижимаясь лицом к груди. 

— Эй, всё хорошо, — говорит Ричи. Эдди медленно выдыхает. — Я держу тебя, Эдс. Ты в порядке. Поспи немного, ладно? Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься, обещаю. 

Эдди не может заснуть сразу, хотя и хочет этого, и даже верит Ричи, когда тот говорит, что останется. Его голова до сих пор слишком болит, чтобы вообще что-то делать, поэтому он просто прячет своё лицо в рубашке Ричи, позволяя холоду застыть на лице и голове, и дрейфует между сном и явью. 

Ричи время от времени будет смеяться над происходящем в фильме, подавляя звук, чтобы не разбудить Эдди. И в итоге смех будет грохотать у него в груди, и Эдди обожает, когда это происходит. Его рука всё ещё будет поглаживать волосы Эдди, пока они будут смотреть фильм, медленно проводя пальцами по ним снова и снова. Время от времени он будет останавливаться, чтобы нежно помассировать его голову и череп, и Эдди будет вздыхать, а пальцы Ричи на мгновение замирать, прежде чем снова возобновить движение. 

В конце концов, Эдди _действительно_ засыпает, дрейфуя на протяжении всего фильма, а затем и того, что Ричи включает после. Он слышит мягкий, неразборчивый шепчущий звук голосов. Ричи не перестаёт поглаживать и массировать его голову, и вот так Эдди проводит ночь. 

Иногда Эдди будет просыпаться, а Ричи поднимать затуманенную голову, чтобы дать ему лекарство и воду, гладить его волосы и целовать в щёку, пока он снова не заснёт. Когда Эдди просыпается на рассвете и с гримасой снимает тепловатую маску для глаз, он ощущает, что его мигрень почти прошла, оставив тупую головную боль и отсутствие желания вставать с постели. 

Ричи — по какой-то богом забытой причине — всё ещё лежит в его постели, растянувшись во сне. Эдди был почти уверен, что когда он проснётся, то обнаружит Ричи на диване или, что более вероятно, вообще нигде, после того как он вернётся домой, убедившись, что с удобством устроил Эдди. Вместо этого Ричи, видимо, провёл здесь ночь. На нём всё ещё футболка и джинсы, в которые он был одет, когда пришёл накануне вечером, и Эдди чувствует дискомфорт, просто глядя на него. 

Он садится, расстёгивает джинсы Ричи и начинает стягивать их — по чуть-чуть за раз, параллельно удостоверяясь, что Ричи спит. Дело не идёт, потому что джинсы тесные и они собираются у него на заднице, заставляя Ричи зевать и морщить лоб; один глаз немного открывается, прежде чем он стонет и снова закрывает его. 

— Нет, пока ты болеешь, — бормочет Ричи, почти бессмысленно из-за того, как невнятно звучат его слова ото сна. Эдди закатил бы глаза, если бы не боялся, что они могут выпасть из его головы, отзываясь затяжной болью. Он снова дёргает Ричи за джинсы, и тот слабо пинает его.

— Дай я их сниму, — ворчит Эдди. Ричи снова поднимает голову, но перестаёт сопротивляться, и Эдди снимает с него джинсы и носки, а потом снова устраивается в его объятиях, положив голову обратно на грудь Ричи, поверх мягкой, тёплой ткани футболки. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Ричи, и голос его звучит чуть более бодро. 

— Уже лучше, — говорит Эдди. Его лицо пылает, он _чувствует_ , как краснеют щёки, но он не прячется. Вместо этого он легонько проводит рукой по животу Ричи, по его груди, а затем опускает ладонь на другое плечо. — Прости, что испортил нам вечер. 

— Ты не испортил нам вечер, Спагетти, не будь такой королевой драмы, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди вздыхает, но Ричи всё равно целует его в макушку. 

— Я просто хочу сказать, что тебе не надо было это делать, — говорит Эдди. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя… Ну, не знаю, обязанным и всё такое. 

Ричи молчит секунду, потом ещё минуту. Это длится достаточно долго, чтобы Эдди откинул голову назад и посмотрел в удивительно задумчивое лицо Ричи. _Удивительно_ , учитывая, что проснулся он не так давно. 

— Я действительно чувствую себя обязанным, — медленно начинает Ричи, но затем добавляет: — Но мне… мне это нравится. Мне нравится быть обязанным тебе. 

— Что, — ровным голосом спрашивает Эдди, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. — Ричи, ты не– 

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит Ричи. Эдди кладёт подбородок на грудь Ричи, наблюдая за его лицом, когда он обдумывает всё, что хочет сказать. Немного помолчав, Ричи продолжает: — Я… я не знаю. Я часто бываю сам по себе, и у всех, кого я знаю, есть кто-то ещё, кому они позвонят, прежде чем они позвонят мне, я думаю. Я не знаю, я просто… Я не привык чувствовать себя таким полезным, и ты мне очень нравишься, так что возможность помочь тебе– Я _хотел_ помочь тебе. 

Эдди обхватывает ладонями лицо Ричи, затем слегка приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его, и мягкая волна жара и эмоций поднимается к горлу Эдди, заполняя голову и грудь. Он понимает — со всей своей невозмутимостью, — что влюбляется в Ричи, и от этой глупой мысли ему хочется улыбаться, как придурок. 

— О чём думаешь? — спрашивает Ричи. 

— Просто– о тебе, — отвечает Эдди. — Прости, я просто смутился. Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким. 

— Я хочу помочь, — говорит Ричи. — Я могу помочь, если ты позволишь. Я _хочу_ помочь, правда хочу. 

— Я знаю, — говорит ему Эдди, потому что Ричи был так мучительно честен, что он не мог _не_ знать. — Я… у меня были трудные времена, когда я был моложе, из-за моей мамы; когда я был болен или– или даже если я не был, на самом деле, она нянчила меня и контролировала мою жизнь, и теперь я действительно… Я не знаю, я действительно не знаю, что делать, когда я болею, поэтому я справляюсь сам. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё так же контролировал меня. 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а затем Ричи говорит: 

— Эдди, если я переступил черту, то мне _очень_ – 

— Нет, — поспешно перебивает его Эдди. — Я… Ладно, я собираюсь кое-что сказать, но потом ты не будешь над этим смеяться. Потому что я болен, и это было бы жестоко. Понял? 

— Даю тебе слово, Эдс, — говорит Ричи. 

— То, что ты был здесь, заставило меня понять, что я не должен бояться уступить, — признаётся Эдди. Ричи снова обхватил ладонью его щёку. — Мне не нужно всё время держать себя в руках, и я не должен… цепляться за одиночество, я– я думаю, и справляться в одиночку, потому что если бы это был… Я имею в виду, если бы это был _ты_ , я бы хотел тебе помочь. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы _ты_ мне помог, — он делает паузу, а затем говорит: — Извини, это долгий способ сказать, что ты мне очень нравишься, и я… Я очень рад, что ты остался, Ричи. Спасибо. 

Глаза Ричи подозрительно стекленеют, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его должным образом, прежде чем снова упасть на подушки, но Эдди не комментирует это. Он тоже снова опускает голову, прижав ухо к сердцу Ричи, и слушает, как оно колотится в груди, стуча сильно и быстро, чтобы пустить кровь по венам, пока он обрабатывает в голове то, что сказал Эдди. 

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — наконец, говорит Ричи. — Я бы остался, несмотря ни на что, Эдс. Ты очень много для меня значишь. Я серьёзно. 

_Глаза Эдди_ тоже подозрительно стекленеют, но он просто кивает и снова прячет лицо в груди Ричи, прежде чем сказать: 

— Не уходи. 

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи. Эдди поднимает голову и целует его снова, мягко и медленно, но достаточно долго, чтобы Ричи забыл свой вопрос, а потом — и что вообще хотел что-то спросить.

***

¹ **Ибупрофен** — лекарственное средство, обладает болеутоляющим и жаропонижающим действием.


End file.
